Zootopia: The Necklace
by DergiTheFanatic
Summary: Jev finds himself in some trouble with a necklace from his late Aunt Lilith's house. Sent to the world of Zootopia he searches for a way back, but is challenged with all the trouble he finds along the way. Edited by dogman15
1. Chapter 1

First story, first chapter. Please inform me of any error involving sentence structure or grammar on any chapters, THE STORY has been HEAVILY EDITED, so if you couldn't handle the poor grammar, I have improved somewhat and edited the story. If I missed anything, well shit it's English. I'm bound to have missed something, everything is perfected with time. Enjoy hours of work in worded form; on a added note, I now have a proof reader.

(Chapter 5 is the newest chapter.)

Chapter 1

There was a plot of land positioned on the outskirts of the city of Houston in no particular neighborhood. A well maintained two-story house sits there with white paint which is only just beginning to peel. In this house, the sounds of shifting feet and the falling clutter of boxes could be heard. Inside the house's attic, filled with mounds of boxes covered in dust with nothing but a window, is a single light bulb for light. A young man rummaged through a pile of boxes with mild intrigue, while an older man flipped through a photo album.

The younger man picked up something wrapped in a sheet of newspaper and said , "So great Aunt Lilith left us all her stuff from her days of antiquing. Do we really have that type of storage space, Jake?"

Jake looked up from the photo album before responding, "No we don't have the space for all these dust collectors. Also, Auntie Lilith said in her will that we can get a fair amount of any of her jun- I mean antiques and keep it before the charity sale happens , Jev."

Jev looked at the Japanese-styled vase he was unraveling and then asked, "What charity did she want to donate to?"

Jake stuffed the album in his backpack replied , "WWF and some cancer research center, since she loved cats and was a Pink Ribbon herself."

Jev put the vase back in the box and looked up to a small, engraved wooden chest perched on the top of a pyramid of boxes. Jev making his way towards it saying, "Hey Jake, you know cool uncles don't take their nephews antiquing, right? "

Jake looked a little despondent at the words and replied, "Well you know only cool nephews act grateful to an uncle who houses, feeds, and cares for them. "

Jev reached for the engraved chest on the pyramid saying, "Oh, quick to choose the easy way out huh Jake, not feeling up to some verbal boxing?" Jev finishes sarcastically.

Jev grabbed the chest and nearly tipped the pyramid of boxes under it. Jake then responded, "I just sat in a room for four hours in a suit to mourn a person I only ever saw once every year."

Jake looked at Jev as he continued, "You could say I'm not up to it right now."

Jev sat down, crossed his legs, and inspected the engraved chest (which was probably made of oak). The chest had vines all around it and a whirlwind symbol on the top. Jev unbuckled the single latch lifting the box open, which had a thin parchment covering the contents. Jake, taking notice, walked across the room to watch the unboxing. Jev removed the parchment, exposing a dull silver necklace, engraved with vines and flowers among the link. The pendant had a raised image of a whirlwind as well.

Jake broke his gaze from the necklace to look at his phone and said, "Quite fancy, but it's time to go. Let's skedaddle before rush hour hits."

Jev closed the box and followed his uncle to the side door, stopping to grab a old World War II helmet before going down the attic ladder. Jake got in a Chevy Suburban on the house's curb, and Jev got in after him. Driving off to inner Houston, Jev thoughts wandered to his parents, and his late great aunt made him think about how his mother was off enjoying the lifestyle of a druggie and his dad was probably doing the same. He thought about how they never really existed in his life, sort of like Auntie Lilith, feeling like they are already dead to an extent. Uncle Jake was as good as any mom and dad pair to him, only lacking experience and responsibility.

They finally arrived back at a standard-looking apartment complex. With a storm brewing, Jev and Jake quickly headed inside. Jev decided to head to the rooftop, which was his fortress of solitude and in close proximity to the roof access from their apartment.

Jake noticed that Jev was making his way to the roof, and called out, "Try to be back inside before that storm gets to us, dinner will be in about an hour."

Which will no doubt be order-in pizza or Chinese. Jev waved off his words saying, "Alright I'll be back in a while."

Jev heard thunder in the distance when he opened the door to the roof, which was calming noise to Jev. He began to open the chest, wearing the old helmet of war. Standing just outside the door to the stairs, Jev fiddled with the necklace, getting familiar with all the details. He noticed a long, thin line running around the perfect circle of a pendant. Sticking his nail in it to open it up, thunder rolled in the distance as he saw the pendant flip open. In the pendant, a crystal-like covering was shielding two colors divided by a line of dull silver. The crystal distorted the color, but Jev clearly recognized its gold and green color through the rough crystal. Jev inspected the crystal and walked over to the center of the roof with a few garden beds around it and sat down with his legs folded, leaning on a metal antenna atop the building. Forgetting about the storm, he pondered what it could be. What kinda of modern art necklace is this?, he thought. The crystal completely seals the stuff under it. This crystal is as foggy as the morning after a storm.

Jev noticed the wind had gotten cold, and the air was more humid as he looked overhead to see a brewing thunderstorm. Just as he was about to stand up, lightning gushed from the storm right to the antenna Jev was leaning on. His vision went black and his last words were, "Oh sh-."

Jev felt the full force of the lighting, but not yet the event it triggered.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh BOY, a mild cliffhanger up ahead, I'll be adding on to the story tomorrow so no worries.

Chapter 2

A gigantic oak tree stood in the middle of a meadow at twilight, and a breeze shook the vast collection of branches the oak tree held. Besides nothing but a stream and blades of grass to keep it company, Jev slumped against the gargantuan tree with his head and shoulders resting on the trunk. Not until the sun was halfway out the horizon did the light stir Jev from his unconscious rest. Pushing up his entire back to the tree, he finally opened his eyes. For a few moments, his vision was blurred, finally focusing after blinking to clear his vision.

Jev first slowly turned his head to notice all the low rolling hills covered in hordes of bright green grass blades, and the wooden rail fence in the distance. Jev looked down to see his gray Vans, tan cargo pants kept up by a dark green belt, and black v-neck shirt with the little chest pocket. To his right, he saw the old helmet and left the necklace closed, and the box opened next to it laying on the grass covered ground.

Jeez, I feel like I ran a marathon, everything's numb and I somehow ended up in the farmlands, Jev thought.

Jev adjusted his stature by putting his back flat against the trunk, and rested his wrists on his bent knees. The recollection of his most recent memories hit him. Did that lightning knock me out? He shook his head thinking, Duh it's thousands of volts of electricity! Something was gonna get knocked out, of course it had to be me.

Perking his head up he looked at his surroundings again, noticing a stream at the corner of his eye just big enough to fit a kayak. Could a tornado have taken me here? Oh, right. I was placed perfectly under a tree with no collateral damage around me. Jev huffed at the thought. Well this is way too clear to be a dream. Jev's face became grim. Did I die? Was I not nice enough for heaven but not evil enough for hell… is this limbo?

Jev shook his head trying to clear his thoughts stood up and looked towards the rail fence, "Limbo doesn't have white ranch fences." Jev said with a pep of hopefulness. He bent down to grab the helmet, putting it on and placing the necklace in the chest. Still bent down with the chest clasped in both his hands, his thoughts drifted to wondering if the necklace had something to do with this strange episode he was in. Shrugging the thought off, he started off towards the fence, holding the chest with his left hand barely wrapping around it.

After Jev had gone a few meters from the tree, he suddenly remembered he had a phone. Granted, it was just an S4, but having Sprint, he thought back to the bragging they did about "extended service range" on the commercials. Reaching in his right leg pocket while walking, he pulled it out to see it was 9:42 PM. That's odd, he thought, looking to his bars, which had the red "X" showing that not even roaming was available.

Looking to the sky Jev mumbled, "Dammit Jake, you should have just doubled down on T-Mobile."

Ten minutes past before Jev reached the fence, where he noticed a dirt road running along the it; It seemed to him to be half as wide as a normal car. He looked down the road in both directions, one way led to a slightly wooded area, and the other led to an open plain filled with tilled land. Houses are more commonly built around the stuff they're made on right? Jev thought. He went down the path leading to the field of trees with the sun to his back.

Jev noticed the trees weren't exactly woodlands, but they had a sprawled-out orchard look to them, all of them seeming to be birch. Jev looked back and took notice of the giant oak tree all alone in the meadow. You're just a rebel ain't ya, Jev said to it mentally.

After half an hour of walking, Jev passed many trees before he saw the figure of a house in the distance. THANK GAWD, Jev thought with relief.

Jev was about a hundred meters away from the house before he noticed a paved road coming from the fence's entrance and leading off into the lightly wooded field. Making his way toward the entrance, he patted himself down, getting bits of grass and dirt off him from his tree nap. Ehh… I'm a bit dirty, but honestly, I should be more worried about getting home than appearances, he thought.

It took a full minute to walk from the entrance of the gate to the porch of the house. Before stepping up to the porch, Jev looked around and noticed an exceedingly small truck parked by a red barn to the right of the house. Huh. That truck is probably a Toyota, he thought.

He turned his attention to the house, noticing it was a big ranch-style house with two stories, painted a clean white. A bit much for a farmer; should have invested in a bigger truck, Jev thought. Then he noticed the wooden carrots on the walls by the front door, one in particular showing a bitten carrot that read, "Burrow Sweet Burrow". Carrot farmers… am I in the midwest?

Jev finally went up the narrow stairs to the porch which had small railing around its perimeter. Jev walked up to the door which only barely went over his head. Really, I'm five foot eight. It must be a family of dwarves.

Jev put his hand up to the door and was about to knock when he noticed the welcome mat, which had various printed rabbit feet on it. Well, they certainly commit to their crops. Jev knocked on the door and heard distant footsteps within the house. Jev remembered, My friends always did say I knocked like a cop, loud with a twang of urgency... Well, they would know. Damn potheads.


	3. Chapter 3

Well another chapter done, I don't think delivering chapters this big daily will be the norm, but I can kinda guarantee one every two days. On the weekend I plan for big chunks of the story to be added, so y'all have that to look forward to. FYI I learned today how frustrating commas can be.

Also adding to the commas, I think I'll make it more obvious when a character is thinking in the next chapters, I'll edit these ones later this weekend.

Chapter 3

Jev taking a step back from the door waiting for the resident of the house while looking down at the wooden plank floor to think of what to say, _of course saying you woke up out in a field doesn't really sound like what normal people do on occasion_. _Uhh… hello ma'am or sir, sorry if I'm disturbing you, but my car broke down and I just need to call for a ride._ Jev shrugged his shoulders, _well that sounds standardly believable, I just wonder how far away the house is from any actual roads._

Footsteps interrupting his thought as they drew nearer to the door, while Jev was focusing on being as believable as possible. The handle turning as the door was pulled open, Jev hearing a tiny gasp took that as his cue to say something. Turning his head up to meet the person's face he noticed the bunny feet slippers thinking it was still mourning, then noticing oddly small legs wrapped in jeans, with a pink apron slightly spattered with flour not far above, and a blue, plaid shirt finally looking at a grey furred, plump rabbit face. The rabbits height barley reaching under his belt line as the ears reached his mid section.

Jev's mouth sucks in air as if he is trying to refresh his brain, taking note of the pink apron as the rabbit looked up to his face he attempted to communicate Jev attempting to say, "Ma'am, I-." Being cut off from the small shriek the rabbit gives as it dashes back into the house.

Jev being slightly taken aback decides it would be a good time to run as well, connecting the fact that people out in the country tend to own guns more often than not. Flying off the porch to the graveled driveway Jev continues to the paved road sprinting down it into the field of birch trees. Not wanting to look back Jev sees that the road curves right a few hundred yards away, after nearly reaching the bend in the road he slows from a dead sprint to a run with big strides. _Should've done long distance in track, sprinting can only get me so far,_ Jev thought of panic-stricken.

After completing the turn he slows down to a stop, out of breath turning around and looking behind him to make sure the house is out of sight. Putting his hands behind his head to catch his breath noticing that there is a highway of some kind a few football fields away. Jev with adrenaline still making his body twitchy as he tried to figure out what happened.

 _Holy hell, this gots to be a Disney version of Pranked, no this is legitimately in-fucking-sane._ Jev noticed he was still gripping the box with the necklace inside it, _you and the lightning were in cahoots, y'all are tryin to fuck with me real good huh?_ Jev adjusted the helmet of war that is on his head, _okay worst case scenario I'm getting pranked, best case I'm on a bad trip from the paramedics giving me too much morphine._

Jev's mind was lost in assumption to assumption on what was happening when the whirring of a engine broke his thought. Jev's head snapped back to concluded the sound was indeed coming from the direction of the farm house, he gritted his teeth saying grimly, "the Toyota."

Jev looking around frantically decided to dart to the first bush he saw, weaving through a few meters of trees before making it to a bush. Hopping over it dropping right behind it, the bush was well grown easily covering his prone body. On his stomach he peered through the bushes seeing the truck with the apron rabbit he saw earlier and a new rabbit wearing a trucker cap with overalls covering a dirty white shirt. The truck finished rounding the corner slowly passing his hiding spot, Jev seeing the two rabbits having a conversation while looking around.

Jev being gripped in tension as he saw the truck come to a slow stop not too far ahead of him, seeing the two rabbits exit the truck. The two walked to the bed of the truck stopping to gander around, with Jev only being just over twenty feet away.

The rabbit with the hat saying in an audible soft spoken, masculine voice, "Look honey, I'm sure you saw the thing long enough to know what exactly it is, what you're saying makes no sense. "

The other rabbit responding with a feminine huff, "I already told you it was like a shaved grizzly bear with a flat face wearing a green metal helmet."

The one with the truck hat rubbed the bottom of his chin saying, "Grant it that is odd, but we know plenty of bears, you said he was still wearing clothes, so why did you scream?"

The apron wearing rabbit responded, "Daniel, I said that's what it looked like the thing was like no animal I ever saw, shaved or not." Turning and heading back in the truck she continued by saying, "Let's just head back to the house before **all** the kids wake up, I know where your gun is now so we should be safe if it ever comes back."

The apron rabbit closed the truck door while the other gave one last glance across the trees, headed back to the truck mumbling aloud, "No one will be safe if you pick up a gun." The rabbit walking back to the truck to join the other one.

Jev shifted to make sure that he is still out of sight as the truck u-turns on the rough road to start heading back to the house, as it disappeared around the corner Jev rolled on to his back asking a loud, "Of everyone in the world why me?"

Looking up to the sky he noticed that sun was barely on its way to the center of the sky. Jev's stomach growled after he realized breakfast was out of the question. Jev was at a lost on what to do in his current situation, _No one has come out to say you've just been pranked bro, and I haven't woke up from any bad trip yet_. _It's safe to say I'm screwed._ Jev does a recollection of all the events from awaking to now, _I guess I should head back to the big oak tree, there was at least a water source and possible crops to get from that tilled part of the land_.

Jev standing up dusting off all the grass shaking his head, "Fuck everything." Jev blatantly stated.

Grabbing the chest Jev heads off back to the oak tree, cutting across the road and heading through the birch trees with the road roughly 20 meters from him following it back to the farm house. After making the curve in the road he saw the farm house, from there he cut diagonally across the trees to pass the farm house with plenty of space and put him on the far end of the fence, from there it took him over half an hour to find the oak tree again in the clearing. Feeling his tongue slowly turning to sand paper he went to the small stream to drink a few handfuls of water, after that he decided to make a quick march over to the tilled fields. Making a quick stop by the tree to drop off the chest, continuing on taking a solid twenty minutes going to the field seeing a endless field of rows of potatoes.

 _Huh… I was expecting carrots._ Climbing over the fence he picked random potatoes out of the rows trying to evenly disperse what he took to make it seem they were lost naturally to any farmer. After getting eleven potatoes roughly the size of his fist he decides that was enough, stuffing some in his pockets and holding the rest and then setting off back to the stream.

Dumping all the potatoes in the slow moving water, after the ripples fade away he sees himself in the reflection, the helmet covering his sandy blond hair just long enough to peek out, his sky blue eyes, his small ears barely showing out from under the helmet, and his lightly tanned skin. Jev feels demoralized upon knowing the only human face he's seen all day has been his own, _tomorrow I need to make it to that highway, there gots tah be a way to some kinda town._

Reaching his hands in the water to wash the potatoes, he eagerly cleans off the all the potatoes with all the dirt steadily running down stream. The sun shines in the middle of the sky right over him when Jev takes his first bite of a potato. _Certainly has more texture not being baked,_ he takes another bite followed by many others, a minute pasted before the potato vanishes.

After having his fill from two more potatoes he puts the rest in a pile by the stream and heads over to the tree to collect his thoughts, looking up to the sun Jev thinks, _it's only noon, should I just leave now? Nah, if I go to bed early enough I can leave before dawn and actually scout out the road. I could just go now, but what if those rabbit people decide to up and leave and catch me on the road, at least I know in the morning they're tending to their kids. Night would just be real iffy, I could lose my way back if I wander too far from the road._

Jev turns his attention towards the chest sitting next to him, thinking how it's still a possible catalyst to his whole ordeal and takes it out of the chest inspecting it once more. Flipping the pendent open he notices the crystal is gone, _could it of flown off from the lightning strike._

He sees that the gold and green colors are plainly visible, _they're both powders... is t_ _he pendant is a spice cabinet, or could it be a type of poison._ Jev carefully whiffs the two powders _, the yellow smells like vanilla and the green smells spicy, huh I guess sugar does expire, but it normally doesn't smell, but then again unspoiled milk doesn't really smell while spoiled stanks._

Holding the pendant in one hand while the other rubs the back of his head he thinks, _spices don't normally expire to my knowledge, I'll just use some on the potato to give it a more vibrant flavor out of it._ Getting a pinch and he closed the pendant heading over to the stream tossing the pendent back in the chest, grabbing another potato he carefully sprinkled the spice on it. Taking a look at the potato with the spice on he then bits the whole half of the potato off.

 _Huh, quite hot but… is my tongue getting numb, oh yeah it feels numb, shit I already ate the damn thing._ Smacking his mouth for a moment to get the flavor of the spice, _not bad, but far from good._

"Ooh shit, yep it made it to my stomach." Jev said half groaning as he fell to the ground wrapping his arms around his stomach.

 _I was actually dumb enough to try that._ Jev beginning to feel light headed reaching into the river drinking a hand full of water, not feeling it help he rolls around in the grass saying aloud, "That shit was fucking laced with something dammit."

Letting out a few more curse words before he starts feeling the full extent of his mistake, his ears start ringing as he begins to slowly drift into unconsciousness, minutes pass before his vision is blurred to the point of going black again.


	4. Chapter 4

Well be for warned there are some puns ahead and made up things to fit into the world like the way distance is measured, couldn't think of anything funny so I just made up a word. I've only double checked my reading, I'm too tired to triple check I'll fix that in the mourning just alert me if any annoying or big errors are here. I will be taking some time to adjust little details of the previous chapters later, just minor sentence structure and word changes. Also don't forget to tell me what you think of the story or don't what ever helps you sleep at night.

Chapter 4

Jev laying down in the grass for some uncountable amount of hours, having dreams that jumped one to the next never remembering the previous, his dreams producing mumbles of words with no clear image.

Beginning to stir, Jev, became more aware of the fact he was asleep. Minutes of this go on until he abruptly throws his mind into consciousness, pushing himself up his eyes snapped open seeing the sun still in the sky, but only a bit far from where it had risen yesterday.

 _Well… that was… dramatic?_ Jev rubbed his eyes trying to get the drowsiness out of them, _shit this is probably what it feels like coming down from an acid trip, Jev thought._

Jev notices sweat had drenched his clothes, also taking into account how loosely they felt on him, _Christ I must of been out for at least sixteen hours, I guess my body got pretty worked up over that devil powder._

Jev turned over to crawl to the stream a few feet away, reaching his hand into the water to only see a black paw, making him gasp and jump up feeling his brain roll sideways from his slumber and his shoes and socks slid off from not quite fitting him, falling straight back on his behind. Jev only managed to grab the ground to not fall further on to his back, looking up at the stream seeing nothing, but a pair of black furred paws where his feet should of been. This caused him to further recoil back a few feet pushing with his arms and legs until noticing the paws were attached to him.

Jev's adrenaline full blast at this point mumbling shakily, "Duh, fuck?" Placing his hands in front of him he saw a pair of paws fur covering the top of his hand while the bottom was leathery black skin and fur covered arms, black at his hands transitioning to grey at the biceps. Frantically Jev tried to stand up again, having no experience with his new limbs stumbled over to the stream to look at his reflection.

Jev only saw a blue eyed, round headed raccoon with ears perking up, while slack-jawed having a shirt that is many sizes too big in the reflection. Jev covered his mouth with both his paws thinking, _dear Mary mother of god… I'm a fucking_ _ **coon**_ _, I have fucked up_ _ **bad**_ _._

Jev sitting on the back of his legs trying to cope with what was happening thinking, _Okay, if that necklace wasn't a possible cause of the teleportation earlier, it is the prime fukin suspect now._

Then feeling the tail that he was sitting on, squashed in his garments he reached down to pull it out with it waving around as if it had a mind of its own. Jev feeling his stomach grumble and his throat itch from having slept so long, begins to slowly rinse off a potato with his new hands and drink from the stream. Jev finished his third potato and dozenth hand full of water. Noticing that the tail was forcing his pants and undergarments to sag, _great, not only am I a dam rodent I have to deal with a faulty wardrobe now._ Jev thought for a minute coming up with _, no wait I could try using the aux cord on my earbuds to punch a hole for... my tail._

Jev face palmed with one hand as the other reached in his velcro pocket getting his earbuds out. Using the aux cord of the earbuds, he forced it through the center of the back of his pants right under his belt, with the hole made he continued to rip it a few centimeters bigger then poking his new coon tail through it, then putting the earbuds back in his pocket.

Looking around at his tail, he sarcastically said aloud, "So this is what having a functioning tail bone feels like." The tail waving at the entire height of his back.

With his hunger and thirst eradicated and wardrobe more comforting, Jev felt a bathroom break coming on. Getting up to go relieve himself, the thought hits Jev harder than a punch to the face, _shit no, that'd be…_ Cutting off as his conscious finished the thought of the vital bathroom parts being replaced just as his face and limbs were.

Jev scattered over behind the big oak tree as a zipper is then heard being pulled down. A few seconds later an exceedingly loud shout is heard from behind the tree, "AHHH SHIT."

After a few moments pass of a liquid stream hitting the ground, Jev, zipped his pants up. Walking back to the front of the tree adjusting his belt looking petrified, took a seat by the chest. After a minute of getting over what he'll need years of therapy for, he stared down the chest.

Reaching over to it, Jev opened it on his lap thinking, th _ere has got to be something to explain this bullshit I'm in on you somewhere._

Getting the necklace out he inspects all along the chain and pendant, just seeing that there is still only the vine and whirlwind design on it. Opening the pendant he thinks, _what if that crystal was like some power source that needed to be activated by, apparently electricity._

Jev looked at the two powders again, noticing their faint aromas, than gandered at the roof of the lid, seeing that it had some faint burn marks on it. Sticking his thumb in his mouth to get saliva to rub off the marks he than quickly spat out forgetting that he had fur covered paws.

Mumbling, "For fuck sake." Walking over to the stream to wet his hand he began to rub off the marks little by little with his now black, leather hands. After half a minute nearly all the marks were gone and Jev seeing that faint letters starting to appear finished rubbing, wiping his hand off on his shirt and read the inscribed letters.

"To enter a new world is opportunity, going back to your own is a luxury "

Feeling slightly dismayed by the words he looked up to the sky and sarcastically thought, _how tasteful._ Jev got up thinking, _well, despite being a furry now I can take to walking to the road with minimal risk._

Jev sighing evaluating his entire scenario, _okay, I'm in this situation right now, I'm in this because I have no idea what I'm doing or how to do it, so the best thing I can do right now is go somewhere where I can figure out why, how, and a way to reverse it. My only option is going on that road and finding some sorta town, I do not want to go back to that rabbit house, it'd be suspicious to them, especially considering I have the same cloths on._

Looking down Jev noticed that his shoes will not fit him and his baggy cargo pants are only being held up with a simple forest green belt, looking at his black shirt the collar almost goes over his shoulders and the v-neck goes almost all the way down his chest, having his white, grey fur undercoat showing, as well as the shirt reaching the top part of his thigh. _Well I won't win the looks least like a homeless guy award, but it'll be good enough._

Gathering up the chest, helmet and his Vans Jev set out to depart, eating one last potato and leaving the rest for nature. Jev put on the necklace to have it cover some of his exposed chest and wore the helmet so he only has to hold the oak necklace chest, his shoes, and socks. Holding his shoes by the fingers with the socks stuffed in them and the chest pressed between his wrist and hip.

Taking the same path he took yesterday he checks his phone to see it's 11:20PM, guesstimating from yesterday that it was about 8AM in actual time, before closing his phone he saw it was on 31% turning it off to save as much power as possible.

 _It'd be cool if I could find a charger here, I could definitely go for a motivating song right about now,_ Jev thought.

Jev took the same route he used to get back from yesterday's retreat, passing through the birch trees and by the farm house, he makes it to the part where he stopped running from the rabbits. Seeing the highway ahead he got on the farm house road and continued on, the closer he got the louder the occasional passing car's engine got.

Only ten meters from the main road, though the road wasn't packed it was busy enough for him to see the many different sized cars. Jev stopped to account for the variety, some were towering, others being like over sized SUVs and the last ones being as close to normal as they got if not slightly smaller. Jev saw the white line on the road for cars to do emergency stops on and was about to start walking on it when a little beep stopped him in his tracks, looking down to see a RC sized car coming down the road with a angry chipmunk shaking it's fist at him out of it's window.

Jev staring at the car as it came past him and up the road at what he guessed was a mild 30mph. _Uhh… okay that's a thing,_ Jev thought.

Jev taking a step back to look at the road again, this time he saw that the humongous cars have their own lanes, while the roughly normal size cars get two lanes, then their was the emergency stop lane and finally the small lane of the chipmunk's. The highway was designed with two separate roads running opposite directions with the occasional overpass to make a u-turn, Jev noticed various signs that regulated merge zones so no little rodents got smashed or any specific lane gets traffic jams.

 _Huh, that is probably five times more efficient than any Houston road, Jev thought._

Jev making sure no micro traffic was going to hit him as he crossed the small rodent lane into the emergency lane, sticking to the center and deciding to head from what a sign read eastbound with the grain of the traffic. The road was always producing a whir of car engines and wind of the passing cars, Jev was still gazing at all the different cars noticing the many different animals in them.

The giraffes drove the tower cars, bears and deer driving the over sized cars with all the foxes, rabbits, possums, and even other raccoons driving the smaller than normal cars. Jev really didn't see many cars in the smallest lane, and when he did it was just another chipmunk.

Jev sees a sign thirty minutes into his walk that said Zootopia 248 Talns, Antlerton 47 Talns, and it showed a arrow going right, that described an off ramp, Bunnyburrows 72 Talns. _Huh I wonder how long Talns are, Jev thought._

Deciding to head to the closest town of Antlerton, he then continued to be taken aback by the monument of infrastructure. Jev didn't notice the car parked on the e-lane until he was 10 meters from it. The car was a over sized black truck, only a two door, but having the capacity to fit 6 average people, Jev seeing a rhino rolling a spare tire around to the left back-end of the truck, Jev walking closer making his way around the car, he saw a rhino struggle with getting one of the last bolts off the flat tire having an enormous tire iron that kept slipping of the bolt.

Jev, just about to walk past upon hearing a deep voice calling him over, "Hey buddy, if you don't mind do you know anything about getting stripped bolts off tires?"

Jev raised his eyebrows with surprise, turned around responding as naturally as he could, "Uhh, I'm no professional, but my grandpa taught me a few things about cars."

 _Grandpa, if you are watching over me in heaven or hell please help me like that time I helped you with your old Mustang, this can go one of two ways, really well, or terribly awkward,_ Jev thought.

The rhinos expression lightened, "Great, I don't really wanna call a tow truck and waste hours on a flat tire."

Jev nodding, walked over to the tire to look at the bolt, "Hmm." Jev said then asking, "Do ya got any strong tape in your truck?"

The rhino turning to walk over to the passenger door saying, " Yes I do, but how can that help?" Opening the door and reaching into the glove box.

Jev set down his stuff as the rhino tosses the fairly large roll of of tape over to Jev, fumbling to catch it thinking, _damn rodent hands... no wait, raccoons aren't rodents are they?_

After getting control over the roll of tape Jev said, "Well the tire iron needs something to catch on, since the bolt isn't stripped too bad the tape will most likely allow the tire iron to grip the bolt. "

Jev rips a few dozen centimeters of tape, then tearing it vertically to get it the size of the bolt as he continued, " **If** the tape can conform to the bolt and hold its shape, it might be enough to get the bolt unscrewed, it's not really full proof, but it can work."

The rhino nodded as Jev finished tearing the tape to the right size, then carefully wrapping the length of tape around the tire bolt. The rhino spoke up over the sound of traffic, "So do you work on cars for a living or is that helmet for something else?"

Jev shakes his head while pressing the tire iron down on the bolt to shape the tape, "Nah, I just know a few things, I wouldn't be walkin if I knew everything about cars, mine busted down a ways back." Jev lying on the spot continued, "I'm sorta a roaming construction worker, I know bit bit of everything I just got done workin on some guy's mansion far back west, I usually forget I'm wearing my safety helmet."

Jev tore another length of tape to put of the bolt as the rhino asked, "What type of setup you running on your car, mines a Polar Bear Cruiser with a V10 engine."

Jev wrapping the second length of tape around the bolt thought, _so if I'm lucky enough V10 still means what it meant back home,_ he continued his lying, "Well, I can tell you that the name has rusted off and four of the six pistons still work." Jev hearing the rhino laugh as he tried to turn the conversation off him, "Say, the V10 isn't stock for a PBC right?" _Hah, I just made a acronym,_ Jev thought.

While Jev pushed the tire iron on the bolt the rhino responded, "Wow, seems like that thing breaking down was a sign huh." Jev nodded as he continued, "But yep, I got a bigger engine installed, those two extra cylinders take more fuel, but hey now I can haul anything and everything out through anything."

Jev saying in agreement, "That's what it's about." Jev now realized the the truck was quite larger than him, only coming just over the tire of the truck while the rhino went over the truck's cabin.

Jev said, "Well, that should do." Beginning to push the tire iron with both paws.

The rhino going over to the tire saying, "Here I can do tha-."

Being interrupted as Jev jerked forward from the tire iron finally turning, catching his balance Jev continued until the bolt fell off, "Huh, that actually worked." Both of them give a chuckle at the statement. Jev moves aside as the rhino takes off the flat tire setting it in the bed of the truck and installing the new one.

Tightening the bolts on the new tire he said, "Well if you'd like I'm going to Antlerton to pick up some feed for the chickens on my farm, I can give you a ride."

Jev jumped at the opportunity saying, "Yes, I was just walking there to get a tow truck for my car."

The rhino replied, "Why didn't you just call one?"

Jev being prepared for the question responded with, "It's been dead for a while and my car's battery only charges things while the engine is running."

The rhino putting the last bolt on left off the stripped one said, "Alright then." Standing up with the tire iron in his left hand and extending his right for a handshake said, "I'm Randall Badhak."

Jev shaking Randall's hand replies, "I'm Jevro Tadner, but most people call me Jev." Jev notices how his hand was entirely engulfed my Randall's grip.

With the cars still humming in the background Randall said, "Nice too meet you."

Finishing the handshake Jev replied, "Same."

Randall then said, "Alright let's get going before any lunch rush hour hits." nodding in agreement Jev picks up his things and goes to the passenger seat while Randall set the tire iron in the bed, going around the car to the driver's seat. Jev hopped to get on the seat and managed to close the door as the rhino buckled his seat belt, Jev also took into account that the animals have drivers on the left side of the car. _Huh, these things are Americano style,_ Jev thought.

Randall checked both ways before merging onto the over sized lane, a few minutes pass of silence, Jev saw the speedometer going to 95 talns, looking out the window and listening to the engine he took a educated guess they're going 70mph.

Deciding to break the silence Randall asks, "I'm not sure if you get this a lot or not, but you're a bit big for a raccoon you're at least 11 paws tall."

Jev nearly giggled at the pun when his eyes widen as he thought of what to say for a second coming up with, "Yeah I'm bigger than any average raccoon, the cons being." Pulling at his shirt as he said, "Finding clothes for animals at in between sizes, but not a lot of animals like me want to start anything against me since I'm a dwarf among midgets. "

Randall chuckled, asking, "Dwarf among midgets?"

Jev continued, "I mean to other animals like me I'm big, but compared to animals like you I'm minuscule so therefore the saying dwarf among midgets."

Randall chuckled again at the saying, Jev asking the next question, "So, does chicken farming pay good?" Randall having one hoof on the steering wheel and other on his lap replies, "Ooh yeah, carnivores need something to that's meat to eat and luckily chickens are the most popular among them, the dang things sell for 8 dollars a pop all plucked and ready to be cooked." Jev continues to ask, "but the catch is it's nothing but work all day." Randall nods saying, "Yep, if I'm not raising a flock of them, I'm trying to figure out where to sell them and if not that, I'm most certainly trying to bring up more for a weekly shipment." Randall raises his hood on to the dashboard saying, "That's why I gave this baby a upgrade, more haul for the trip."

Randal than went on said, "Then there are those activist groups who would love to shut me down, they'll come by monthly protesting for a no animal diet, but as long as the job is still paying I just keep housing them off my property." At this, Jev gave a snicker, thinking about how closely a like the activists here are to the hippys back home.

The car ride lasted about thirty minutes, conversations shifted between chicken farms and cars, Jev figuring out on a discussion on animal's heights that he is about 3ft as a raccoon while the rabbit he was **so** afraid of was 2'5ft, then again Jev thought it was the heat of the moment sorta of thing with the rabbit basically being 3'3ft with its ears.

 _Fuck I shed 2'8ft off my height with that damn powder, how in dah hell does that even work,_ Jev thought.

Later on down the road a sign appeared in the distance that read…

Now Entering Antlerton City Limits

Pop:57,950

Home of big bucks, where there is plenty of doe to rake in

Jev chuckled at the sign thinking, _oh shoot me now before I start actually laughing at these puns._

Randall noticed Jev's amusement with the passing sign and said,"They don't have that there just to amuse the visitors, this town actually has a big commerce center." Jev nodded hearing the fact.

Randall goes on to ask, "Any specific tow truck company you wanna go to?"

Jev, shaking his head said, "Nah, just anyone with reasonable prices."

Randall replied, "Alright."

A few minutes pass when Randall pulls the truck up to a brick building just outside of town with a barbed fence around a few cars and tow trucks. Stopping in front of the double door entrance to the tow shop.

Randal said, "Okay, here we are." Jev unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his things as Randall continued, "Hey, when you get your phone charged you should add me on Muzzlebook, and if you're ever in Antlerton on a Saturday night, just text me, I'm usually out bar hopping on those nights."

Jev opened the door and looked back to say, "I might hit you up with that offer later, but thanks, you saved me from a _long_ walk."

Randall replied,"You saved me from dealing with a tow truck, I'll see you around."

Jev said, "Yeah, see ya." Randall's truck drove off the lot back onto the road again, Jev looked around to see he was probably just outside the urban center of the city and that it's almost noon with the sun just about to reach the middle of the sky.

 _Welp, I guess now I just have to figure out what the hell I do now,_ Jev thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, this upload is not as beefy as my others, I had a busy weekend and had to do some quality control on my story, this chapter had a proof reader, so hopefully the improved grammar is noticeable to all of you. Speaking of proof readers I did some of my own editing on chapters 1-4, I just fixed some grammar and story details, if you are a devout follower I would recommend to re-read chapter 4 to clear up some missed upon details. The next chapter will be made in a few days, 4 days tops.

I would like to thank a few people before signing off; first my first set of followers and the people who gave me encouragement, and secondly Dogman15, who proof read this chapter and gave me my first critique review. I have took some notes from the edits and will try to make the story a even better quality, but until then enjoy the chapter update.

Chapter 5

Jevro stood outside the tow truck facility, thinking of where to go from there. _Okay, I think I need to seriously start planning ahead from here on out._ Jev looked down at his paws as he continued thinking. _I've been just rolling with the punches, not really thinking ahead on how I plan on getting out of here realistically, and that has brought more trouble than success._

Jev walked over to the sidewalk, seeing the highway merge into a city street to the west and how the buildings got closer together down the road to the east. Jev walked down the road leading to the buildings, lost in his thoughts.

 _So,_ he thought, flicking the large pendant hanging on his neck, _it's established that this is the cause of my misfortune, but how in the heck am I supposed to find a way to reverse its effects if I don't even know its full purpose, besides fucking with me?_

Jev continued to think, _maybe I could find, like, a research center to figure out what the powders do. Well, I already know what one does, but knowing how to reverse it would be helpful. I mean, that_ sounds _easy, but the first thing to figure out is if these animals have that kind of technology, and if I can even get someone to do it for me._

Jev looked down a few meters ahead of himself and continued on with his thoughts. _Well, no doubt that could take a few days - if not weeks - to find and gain access to. Maybe I could even find a book on ancient artifacts and the necklace could be in one of them, or at least something like it._

Looking up, Jev, realized he was starting to enter the town's little commercial center, with stores all along the road, ranging from one to three levels, right beside streets that most likely led to suburban neighborhoods. Jev saw that various animals were starting to more frequently appear on the sidewalk.

The sidewalk itself was a fairly large size to accommodate all the various animals. Jev noticed the various subway-like entrances along the inside of the sidewalk, appearing like little drainage holes for rain; They were big enough for a person to fit his/her arm into, but a small metal roof covered them. When he saw a group of what he assumed to be guinea pigs enter the holes, Jev realized that it was a safe underground sidewalk for the smallest animals.

Jev noticed himself looking at the little features for all the animals and remembered his appearance. He had clothes that barely fit him, along with a pair of shoes and oak box in one hand. He came to realize that he looked quite homeless by his own standards. Jev tried looking for anyone, among the occasional passerby, that had an appearance like his. Seeing everyone wearing normal fitting clothes, he thought of two things. _These animals probably don't have a hood culture, so I should probably find a place to get some new clothes._

Jev walked down the sidewalk a bit further to see a buck with a small pair of antlers in a black business suit, more than twice his height, walking towards him. Jev did some quick thinking. _I should ask for directions to see were a pawn shop is so I can sell off some off some of my junk and find a new batch of clothes._

Jev walked up to the side of the buck going the other direction and asked, "Sir, may I ask w-."

The buck waved down a piece of paper to Jev and said in a hurried tone, "Sure buddy, here you go." The buck handed Jev what appeared to be money then continued to say, "Don't spend it all in one place now; no time to talk I gotta go."

The buck hurried off, reached up and pushed something on his ear and answered what appeared to be a business earphone to talk to a caller. Jev stood there looking down at the bill the buck gave him and thought, _Well, I guess that was a slight change in my luck - a 20 dollar bill. Huh, they use dollars here, too. That's... interesting?_ Jev looked at the green bill, which had a tiger's face on one side and a jungle background on the back.

Jev folded the bill, roughly the size of a U.S. dollar, and placed it in his back pocket. Jev continued down the sidewalk for ten more minutes, with the buildings and sidewalk becoming more well maintained.

 _I must be getting near the town's center,_ he thought.

He saw a possum walking down the sidewalk with a dull blue t-shirt and what appeared to be khakis, so he again repeated what he did with the deer, this time saying, "Excuse me, do you know where there's a pawn shop in town? I just arrived today and I'm figuring out where everything is."

The possum stopped, Jev did the same while noticing he stood just under a head taller than the possum. The possum then responded in a young masculine voice, pointing further to the town's center, "Yeah, at the first crossroad head left, and look right for a sign that says 'Claw Star Pawns'."

Jev thanked the possum, then continued his way down the road for about five minutes until he came upon the intersection. Jev strolled up to the crosswalk and waited a few moments for the lights to change. Looking around, he noticed the town wasn't really all that big. It was densely populated, given how far he walked, and looking forward down the road going east, he could see the main road splitting into the two-road highway again.

When the light changed, Jev walked across the road, turning left at the other side of the sidewalk continued down the road.

 _Okay, Claw Star Pawns,_ Jev thought as he looked to his right side for the shop.

After a few minutes of walking and passing by many businesses, he saw the sign, which was plain black with a golden "Gothic"-looking font. He went into the lot where he saw the store, made of red bricks and had a double door made of glass, with a smaller rat-sized version right next to it. Jev walked across the small parking lot to the entrance, and opened the door.


End file.
